Mr Americano
by Holby123
Summary: Sams return to Holby doesn't go to plan, but works out for the better.


His black shoes scurried towards the taxi the sound of the wheels from the suitcase echoed under the shelter as he dragged it towards the door of the cab. "Holby City Hospital please.." The male who's face wasn't yet visible spoke in a slight American accent. The cab driver nodded and drove on.

"Major road traffic collision on the motorway just outside Holby.." Hansen alerted the staff of the department as his hands braced through the doors "14 vehicles involved, I've tried to get as many as I can to ST James' however there is only so much they can take" he finished his briefing before the staff of Holby prepared every bed possible for the incoming patients.

Sirens and cries for help screeched the crash site, the males eyes opened and darted around quickly, unable to move he swallowed hard before he realised what had happened. "Hello love? Can you hear me sweetheart" Dixie spoke leaning into the cab. The taxi driver managed to respond to her with speech however the male in the back just groaned. Dixie frowned "Jeffery!?" She called trying to climb into the back concerned for the male.

Jeff ran over to the taxi, looking in he frowned recognising the male "Dix, I know him.. But I don't know where from" rolling her eyes she took a good look at him "right now I couldn't care if he was your long lost brother, as long as I make sure he's ok that's what matters.." Dixie replied. Both the male and Jeff frowned at her as he handed a collar for his neck over.

Back at the hospital the Emergency department were receiving the first minor patients from the crash, the cubicles were being filled up first. "Can we prep resus guys, confirmation of at least two critical patients!" Zoe called as her hands tugged on her stethoscope around her neck.

Meanwhile back at the crash site Dixie and Jeff were still working on the male in the back of the taxi. "Your gonna be fine sweetheart.." Dixie reassured him as pain relief was administered.

Firecrews began to cut away at the taxi in order to get the trapped man out. "Where you heading to anywhere nice?" Jeff asked trying to make conversation, he was still convinced he knew him from somewhere.

"Holby.. Holby hospital.." He replied quickly, both medics frowned "well, your gonna be having a free ride there mate I can tell you that, never mind the taxi fare" Jeff tried to make a joke about it. The male tried to laugh at his comment, "so, Mr Americano, do you have a name?" Dixie asked, Jeffs eyes quickly went to him "Sam.." He mumbled "I knew it..!" Jeff spoke with a little excitement "the surgeon he's was the surgeon from Darwin.." "Jeffery shut up he wasn't American" Dixie sighed shaking her head. "Sorry he's on day release" she spoke getting ready to get the man out.

Desperately wanting to tell them it was in fact 'the surgeon from Darwin' Sam sighed but before he could speak he groaned being pulled from the taxi. "Well done Mr Americano.." Jeff smirked at Dixie as he spoke. "Your heading for a slap you know Jeffery.." Dixie snapped jokingly "you..you two..are like an old married couple" Sam watched them as he was loaded into the ambulance.

After the journey of constant banter between the two medics, Sam was pleased to have arrived at the hospital "right it's reading £12.50 on the meter" Jeff spoke wheeling him through the doors to the emergency department. "What happened to the don't worry about the fare talk..?" Sams voice croaked as he spoke. Jeff shook his head laughing before tapping his shoulder, Dixie went on to brief the doctors as the went through the emergency department.

Words soon got around that Sam had returned to the hospital but for the wrong reasons despite him actually heading there in the first place.

"Mrs Beauchamp.." Elliot called as he hurried down the corridor holding onto his doughnut for dear life. Connie had been back at Holby for about 6 months now.

Hearing Elliot she spun around on her heels and raised and eyebrow as her eyes were drawn to the jam dripping down his hand. Shaking her head she looked at him "Better be quick Elliot.." She smirked knowing it wouldn't be long before he would lose the jam on the floor.

"We have a familiar face in the ED!" He spoke quickly before licking the jam from his hand. Connie screwed up her face slightly as she kept watching him "Familiar face? Drunken Dave? Gangrene Gilly? Or constipated Clive?" She asked sarcastically as she folded her arms.

"Neither of them.. Sarcastic Sa.. No wait that sounds a bit weird. The father of your child Grace.." Elliot replied to her with a mouthful of doughnut. Connie's eyes widened "Sam? What on earth is he doing here?" She mumbled. "Well, he ain't exactly come for a hogwarts tour has he? Why do most people come into the ED?" Elliot chuckled to himself as he had amused himself with the reply.

Connie sighed heavily at his response "You've got a little something on your chin.." She spoke gesturing to her own chin. "Oh.. Ooh thank you.." He replied wiping the jam off. Connie shook her head and hurried off down to the ED.

Tugging on her stethoscope Connie took a deep breath as she approached the doors, alsorts of thoughts running through her mind. She stumbled back slightly when Dixie and Jeff came back out with the trolley sam had been brought in on. "I told you it was him Dix.. " Jeff spoke as they passed her.

She took a step forwards once they had gone before turning away for a moment. This wasn't her department and she knew that going in there would once again get heads turning and questions brewing. On the other hand he was the father to her daughter and that was the answer the gossip goers would get.

Connie swallowed hard and made her way in slowly. Hearing the machines beeping she closed her eyes and let them echo through her ears. She found herself back in 2008 in a similar situation at Sam's bedside only then, he was fighting cancer.

"Mrs Beauchamp.." Zoe said firmly as she walked towards her. Connie jumped and opened her eyes returning back to present day. "Hm? Sorry.." She quickly backed out of the ED doors and hurried upto her office. Zoe headed back over to Sam "alright darling we are gonna get you sorted.."

She lent against the door after closing it behind her, once again she found herself returning to the past. Elliot just looked at her as once again they shared offices, he coughed slightly and Connie jumped before looking at him.

"Is he ok?" Elliot asked quickly. "I..I don't know.." She mumbled.

Frowning slightly Elliot picked up his phone and called the ED downstairs. Charlie answered after a few rings, "Ah, Charlie can you tell me how Sam is doing please?" As he spoke Connie gasped and hurried towards his desk trying to reach the button to hang up. Once she pushed it she placed both hands on his desk and stared at him. Elliot quickly put the phone down "you want to know how he is don't you!?" Lowering her head she shook her head "he hasn't spoken to me in 6 months he missed Graces birthday, yes it's the first time he's missed it but he shouldn't miss it at all! So no, no I don't want to know.." Obviously she did but the strong character never showed it.

"Perhaps he has his reasons, after all it was two weeks ago maybe that's why he is back over here? For a surprise for her" he sighed "don't be so harsh I know you don't want to be.." Elliot told her. Connie stood up and shook her head before heading out back to work.

Once finishing his coffee Elliot called downstairs once again. His face saddened when he heard his ex colleague was now fighting for his life. After several minutes he put the phone back down and got up quickly. Elliot headed out in search for Connie.

"She is scrubbing in!" Michael told him after he had over heard him asking around. Rolling his eyes he made his way to theatres. Elliot arrived a little out of breath and bashed open the doors to the only theatre in use "Connie.. It's Sam, you need to get downstairs.." He was quickly interrupted "Elliot.." Jac mumbled before her eyes went to the patient, they were soon followed by his eyes. "Oh.. Oh um.." He just looked at Connie who looked close to tears, she was about to operate on Sam. "I'm not sure this is a good idea" he sighed, "no? Well back yourself out of here and pretend you didn't see a thing then" Connie replied as she held the scalpel close to his skin.

"Let me help!" Elliot spoke before the sharp object broke the skin. Connie sighed as it made her jump, once again. She then just gave a nod. Once Elliot had been and scrubbed in, he returned and helped both Jac and Connie fight to save him.

"Elliot! Please do something!" Connie yelled at him as she was pulled away from the operating table by the nurses, her vision now blurred from the tears that were falling continuously. Elliot and Jac both looked at each other knowing that his chances of surviving were slim. "Connie, the damage is too much there is nothing we can do" Elliot spoke calmly. "No, no you do something don't you dare let him die! My daughter needs her father!" She cried into the nurse, her emotions and love for Sam now were very obvious.

Mr Hansen then walked in after hearing the carrying on "someone care to explain what is going on here?" He asked looking over to them all. Jac began to fill him in as Elliot tried to convince Connie to let him go. "The kidney has a lot of damage to it and we can't replace it like we replace heart valves you know that.." Connie just looked at him the tears still falling.

"Connie, wake up.." Elliot whispered taking her hand, she quickly pulled it away from him as he eyes opened slowly. "Hey" he smiled a little. "Where is he?" She asked. "He's fine he's in intensive care, so far his body has taken to the kidney" he smiled again. She nodded a little and sighed in relief "you of all people was the last I'd consider to donate to an ex" Elliot grinned.

Rolling her eyes she sat up a little "Take me upto see him please?" She practically begged. "Ok, ok.." Elliot nodded and brought over a wheelchair for her. After helping her into it he took her through to intensive care.

Connie gulped as they reached his beside. She got up quickly "thank you.." She spoke to Elliot "you um can get back to work now" she told him. After a slight hesitation he backed away knowing she wanted time alone. Once he had left she quickly took Sams hand "you owe me big time for this.." She mumbled with a small smile.

Her eyes glanced around quickly before looking back at him, Connie took the oxygen mask away from his face and gently pressed her lips against his. Sam frowned a little and moaned quietly before his eyes began to open slowly. It took him a moment or two for his eyes to adjust before he just stared at Connie. He placed his finger against her lips as she went to speak. "Sh.. I l..love you too.." His voice croaked, he knew that was what the kiss meant. Connie just smiled.


End file.
